Lo que hay en ti
by Shina-chan922
Summary: Sanji decidido a hacer que Zoro le diga la verdad,hará lo que sea para lograrlo.Aún a arriesgarse a perder algo importante para él. Narrado desde el punto de vista del cocinero,donde este en cada capitulo hablara un poco de su nakama
1. Prologo

**Hola,esta vez traigo un nuevo fanfic. Lo más probable sea corto no os alarméis habrá eventualmente más capítulos,este por así decirlo solo es la introducción de la historia ;) . Bueno como siempre digo este fanfic no me pertenece si no que es de Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Espero que disfrutéis ^o^**

* * *

 _ **Atractivo**_ _no solo de físico sino también de rostro. Fuerte,capaz de levantar con sus potentes brazos cualquier cosa que se proponga sin costarle apenas esfuerzo,superando las barreras que se le van presentando en el camino,unido a su valentía por no detenerse frente a un obstáculo mayor que él._

 _ **Leal**_ _,insuperable por muchos en este ámbito,en el que no hay cabida a abandonos y convencias._

 _ **Frío**_ _,donde solo ves hielo,en su mirada,en su expresión,en su forma de hablar dejando pequeños trozos congelados que nunca se derriten._

 _ **Un vacío** en __su interior_ _,tan oscuro y profundo que incluso puedes llegar a ahogarte._

 _ **Su tristeza**_ _tan persistente como él,amarga compañera,sombra que incluso de noche lo guía._

¿Te observo,sabes?,pero nunca te lo dije porque siempre te espere,espere a que me lo contases algún día.

 _ **Confianza,**_ _sé que la tienes conmigo al igual que yo contigo ambos sabemos que ese no es problema._

¿Entonces Roronoa?,¿Por qué?,¿Por qué te torturas así?,que demonios tengo que hacer para que hables.¿Tan doloroso ha sido,cómo para no decírmelo?.De acuerdo….tú lo has querido a partir de ahora sere él quien tome las riendas de este asunto puedes prepararte Zoro,esto no ha hecho más que comenzar,creéme conseguiré sonsacártelo,aunque eso signifique dejar de ser el Sanji que tanto conoces.


	2. Atractivo

_**Aquí traigo la primera parte de la historia,espero que os agrade :)**_

* * *

 _Utilizando su cuerpo no solo para protegerse sino también como arma,Roronoa Zoro es considerado por muchos una bestia para nosotros un nakama. Es letal peor que cualquier monstruo visto anteriormente,su ira supera con creces los límites de la realidad. Cuidado,es lo que pone en sus ojos cuando se coloca la banda en su cabeza,voy a matarte . Ni siquiera es un aviso más bien una sentencia y ni siquiera así sobrevivirás,quedarte quieto tampoco soluciona el problema,enfrentarte a él,bueno…..puedes intentarlo pero eso no te dará la victoria. Su única debilidad somos nosotros y si pruebas a arrebatarnos de su lado entonces da igual que corras,te quedes quieto o huyas, créeme acabará contigo.Aún así,su indudable carácter lleno de feromonas,provoca un efecto satisfactorio en las mujeres que lo atraen hacia él. La verdad no dudo el por qué lo consigue,de todas formas hasta yo reconozco que me gana en más de un sentido,sobre todo respecto a lo anatómico. Pero bueno yo no estoy aquí para hablar de eso mejor remontémonos a lo que me pasó la semana pasada._

 _ **Flashback**_

-Oye zoro,¿dónde vas?.Todavía no hemos anclado el barco- _Pregunto Ussop curioso por la extraña actitud de su compañero_

-A dar una vuelta- _Dijo sin ganas_

-Eso,eso tu vete y dejanos aquí tirados para que hagamos todo el trabajo mientras tú te vas a beber- _Reprochó la navegante enfadada al escuchar semejante respuesta_

-Si ya estáis terminando, no me necesitáis- _Contesto malhumorado el chico.-¿Qué demonios quieres que haga?_

-Ayudar cacho imbécil,que quedan recoger parte de las velas

-Paso que lo haga otro,yo me voy

 _Y sin más se marchó a algún lugar de la ciudad._

-No me puedo creer que me haya hecho todo el vacío- _Nami golpeo a Ussop como represalia por lo que le había dicho zoro,haciendo que este emitiese un grito de dolor y una queja._

-Nami,¿porque a mí?- _Respondió sobándose la zona dolorida_

-Por no haberlo detenido- _Esa frase fue la última que se escuchó en el barco,después de eso todos comenzaron yéndose al pueblo._

 _El rubio por su parte caminó hasta detenerse frente a una multitud,no muy lejos de una de las tiendas a las que tenía que ir a comprar. Se acercó comprobando quien era el causante de tamaño revuelo. Una distinguida cabellera verde sobresalía en el centro,rodeado por una diversidad de mujeres que se enganchaban al moreno como si les fuese la vida en ello. Entonces ocurrió,el peliverde sintiéndose observado por una presencia ya conocida se giró y lo vió,con esa cara de seriedad total,sin expresión. Le sonrió mofándose de él._

 _Lo sabía se repetía sanji,lo hacía por diversión. Sin embargo no quitaba el hecho de que dolía._

 _ **Fin del flashback** _

_Sin tan solo supieras que no es de ti de quien estoy celoso. ¿Qué harías zoro?_

* * *

 ** _Dejad un comentario para saber que tal os ha parecido. Si queréis podéis decirme sugerencias las recibiré encantada ^-^_**


	3. Leal parte 1

**_Desde luego se me va la cabeza para hacer este tipo de cosas, bueno así soy yo ,espero que os guste._**

 ** _P.D : los personajes no me pertenecen,son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda._**

* * *

 _ **-**_ ¡Vete de aquí! _ **-** Grité sintiendo como mis pulmones ardían por la falta de aire_

-No quiero

 _Estábamos metidos de mierda hasta el cuello y lo peor es que no sabía el porqué de esto. Increíblemente nadie había causado ningún destrozo,era perfecto. Entonces ¿Qué demonios hacíamos allí?. A ver si mal no recuerdo apareció un tío de la nada en mitad del bosque diciéndonos no sé qué de un territorio, de adueñarse del mundo y de ser un chef de primera para que su mujer lo ame más. Después de eso se deprimió, dibujo un par de círculos con el dedo en una esquina mientras murmuraba lo calzonazos que era, seguido de varios insultos de auto recriminación por haberse casado con semejante fiera._

 _Si, exacto luego….ummm ¿se fue al baño?, habló de una incontinencia, es que lo tiene todo…..pobre hombre. Regresó continuando la escena y nos introdujo en una dimensión paralela con su akuma no mi,Según nos explicó capaz de crear cualquier espacio que imaginase. Sinceramente no me lo creo,me niego a ver lo surrealista de la situación. Para que nos entendamos hagamos un resumen, he acabado aquí junto a Zoro un día normal de exploración con un tío extraño que pretende matarnos, ya lo doy por hecho…..gracias a una fruta del diablo,Sin olvidarnos claro está, de los serios problemas personales que tiene con su esposa. Me Lleva a la conclusión de que, su vida es una mierda, aparte e importantísimo de su deficiencia mental. Dudo mucho que un psicólogo ayude de algo la verdad, seguramente se lo cargaría antes de la primera pregunta. Vamos que no le encuentro solución. A lo que voy, una vez metidos en la trampa le dije al marimo de marchase,este evidentemente pasó de mi como una mierda y andamos discutiendo para variar. Ahora si, ¿Sigamos os parece?_

 _ **-**_ Serás cabezón, te he dicho que te vayas

-Haber imbecíl no hay escapatoria, ¿Qué quieres que haga?,¿me la invento?

-Alguna forma habrá de huir

 _ **-**_ ¿Tú la ves? _ **-** Preguntó con sarcasmo dirigiendo su vista a todos lados abriendo las manos y apuntando a cada lugar cubierto **.**_

-Algo se hará, ya iremos viendo contra vayamos avanzando, cabeza césped. No metas prisa.

-Vale, de acuerdo, bien…de momento moriremos, ¿te gusta la idea? _ **-** Contestó irónico, pasando un dedo por su cuello_

 _ **-**_ Hay una salida-Comento el tipo raro

-¿Perdona? _ **-** dijeron los dos al unísono_

-¡Digo que hay una salida!- _Repitió subiendo el volumen_

 _ **-**_ Ya te hemos escuchado retrasado, nos referimos a desde cuando hay una salida-Respondió el rubio bordemente

-Desde siempre, mira esta ahí _ **-** Señaló una abertura en un pared justo detrás de su espalda_

-¿Alguien me explica de donde leches ha aparecido eso? _ **-** Observó incrédulo el cocinero la grieta donde claramente antes no había nada_

-Yo tampoco sabría que decirte…. _ **-** Tenía la misma expresión que su compañero e incluso más exagerada._

-Sin embargo os costará caro, la libertad son solo para los esclavos. Lo primero es lo primero, me encanta jugar ¿a vosotros no?

* * *

 _ **Si tenéis alguna sugerencia ya sabeís comentadmela ;).**_

 _ **Espero vuestro reviews.**_


End file.
